otterpediafandomcom-20200214-history
CAN Archer
CAN_Archer or CAN (Created August 3, 2011, Minecraft Forums) is an OTter and OCelot who is notable for making bad puns and goofy sketches. He is one of the few remaining Generation 2 OTters who is not banned on Minecraft Forums. CAN current is inactive within the OTter community. Biography CAN_Archer was created on August 3, 2011 in Minecraft Forums. During his early userhood he spent time in Upper Forums criticizing suggestion made by users. Around the post count 500, he moved to Off-Topic to pursue a persona there. CAN soon discovered the Official Chat Thread and started posting there while developing some artistic skills and music taste. CAN was to be one of the members of Generation 2 of OTter history alongside Tef, Corvo, and Dextrous. To this day he isn't banned from MCF unlike other members of G2. By September 2012, the Swear Filter incident occurred, causing CAN to migrate to splinter forum "OTter" for some time in rebellion of the filter and staff actions in MCF. But, by November of that year, he returned to make amends with most of the userbase. By March of 2013, CAN_Archer left MCF for a second time in protest of the Chat Thread Deletion. It was a hard two months for CAN as there was no one to socialize, during that time he became apathetic and couldn't stand to draw or play video games. By June of 2013, the boredom was broken with the creation of an Unofficial Chat PM. Just a month afterwards came the creation of Official Chat which CAN contributed some designs for. On February 5th, 2014, CAN stated on the Introductions and Leavings thread of OC that he will be leaving the forum as he had become uninterested with it. This event even saddened Dextrous, a member who had an iffy past with CAN. Around the summer of 2014 CAN retured to OC with minimal activity, mostly to make random jokes about metalcore and post-hardcore or simply "scene music" as well to express his views on the current state of the website "ThatGuyWiththeGlasses" and the MCF's redesign. However he would make another disappearance as his IRL persona needed more attention. CAN would continue to post on MCF despite a lack of a chat thread and discomfort with the redesign, the majority of his posts were within Off-Topic although he posts in Upper Forum occasionally. On July 27, 2016, CAN announced on the Introductions and Leavings thread of MCF that he will once again be departing from the community. Posting Style CAN is known to have a unique posting style that stands out from most of the other users of MCF and even OC. His posts are always either in a different font or colour than the default. His writings are often centered around bad jokes or references no one will get, which the most notable of these are his "CAN" puns in which all of his "CAN"s are emphasized via CAPS. This has often been emulated through a handful of users in chats that he participates in. However as of November 2014 CAN ceased the emphasis of "can" in his posts, this was in response to OC members using the quirk in a rather degrading way. He also grew out of the habit believing it to become too juvenile and that it did not lend itself appropriately in more serious posts. CAN likes to use " " as topic dividers because he feels "---" is bland and lacks character. CAN uses different greetings for his entries into conversations, his most notable being "Suddenly CAN" which was stolen from former OTter Zeus. When greeting someone else he uses the phrase "Greetings Moonling." The origin of this greeting is unknown. He speaks in Canadian English. Drawing Style The art of CAN_Archer is widely regarded as traditional. In his early days, CAN was known for inking his drawings with Sharpies and colouring them via GIMP, but since then, he has resorted to use penciling techniques. His art style is often a mix between Eastern and Western styles. CAN uses standard pencils and paper you CAN get at your local Staples and a $15 Tilt-ta-Table he found in his laundry room. He is also right handed. Relations With Other Users CAN rarely makes extreme relations with other users on MCF or OC. He is known to have some sort of history with Dextrous, citing his as "a boring piece of stale cheese." CAN openly dislikes the user KANArbalist. Since his unofficial leaving of OC CAN hasn't made great contact with OC members, and generally considers the site and its userbase to have become too depressing. Personal Life CAN has stated he lives in Maritimes of Canada, specifically a rural area of it often calling it "Deanerville." He currently resides with his family. CAN is green belt in Karate and currently is an assistant instructor in children classes. As of September of 2014 CAN has received the job of lifeguard at his local wellness center. CAN plays piano at a fairly limited rate mainly due to the fact that his piano is located in the living room which is often busy as well as his laziness. He has since then received a keyboard workstation. Other instruments CAN plays are guitar and harmonica. Regarding music taste, CAN enjoys indie rock, folk punk, experimental rock, krautrock, noise rock, progressive rock, reggae-rock and some emo. CAN tends to avoid genres such as modern post-hardcore, metalcore, nu-metal, pop-rock, progressive metal, anarcho punk, and traditional folk music but will recomend artists from these genres ocassionally. CAN worked on story he called Ocelot which he wished to produce in comic form however the project was put on hiatus. See Also AN Family Category:Users